My gravity
by Beatriz Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION: Renesmee siempre ha estado cerca de Jacob, pero lo que pasa cuando crece y su amistad empieza a convertirse en algo más fuerte? CAMBIO DE SUMARY, LEAN PLIS ES MUY TIERNO!
1. Chapter 1

Este Fic Es una traducción, es decir, que no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a **lauranefariuos**

Así como los personajes que le pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer

Yo sabía que él estaba allí incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. Siempre estaba allí. Incluso antes de nacer yo pude sentir su presencia. No pasó mucho tiempo después de mi nacimiento antes de que entendiera verdaderamente el vínculo entre nosotros. ¿Por qué casi no podía soportar estar apartado de mi lado, o por qué lo adoro totalmente?

- Jacob- , me estiré y abrí los ojos para verlo imponente encima de mi cama, con una expresión eufórica. No podía dejar de sonreír por su optimismo. No había momento que pudiese recordar no estando absolutamente contenta alrededor de Jacob. Simplemente, me parecía… natural.

- Buenos días, Nessie- dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, por no hablar que salió de mi cama para darme un abrazo de oso.

- Jakeee!- Chillé.

- Oh, lo siento!-, Dijo, liberándome.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- Le pregunté, por la ausencia de cualquier otro movimiento en la casa.

- Compra de cumpleaños- dijo sonriente: -Digamos que vas a ser la cinco añera mas consentida del mundo mañana.

- Uf, yo les dije que no hicieran nada grande para esto!- Me quejé.

Mis palabras hicieron Jake a reír, .

- Suenas como Bella, y además, sabes cómo son tus tías de locas.- Me dijo, refiriéndose a Alice y Rose.

Yo sabía que él tenía razón. Cada año, desde que nací, papá y el resto de la familia se van a los extremos cuando llega el cumpleaños de mamá. Por supuesto, cuando ese momento llega, ella es feliz con lo que recibe, pero eso no le impide estar molesta las semanas antes del evento. Estaban muy equivocados si pensaba que no haría lo mismo con mi día "especial" tan cerca.

- Jake, me siento rara cuando me dices "cinco-añera"- Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Es la verdad- Señaló.

- Sí, sí- dije.

Cada vez que alguien señalaba mi edad, me hacía sentir como una niña inmadura de los que veo en la televisión o cuando salgo de compras con Alice. Yo sabía que no tenía que ver con mis años. Papá me había explicado mi genética poco después de nuestra disputa con el Voltori. En sólo un par de cortos años sería plenamente madura y hermosa -al igual que el resto de mi familia inmortal. La idea me hizo sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer hoy en primer lugar?- Preguntó.

- Tal vez debería comenzar con vestirse- le dije.

- Muy bien, voy a estar en la sala- se rió y salió de mi habitación.

Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de color rojo oscuro, y rápidamente salí de mi habitación.

- ¿Mejor?- Jake me preguntó.

- Mucho mejor- le sonreí –Cualquier cosa que hagamos la vamos a hacer fuera de la casa. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que Alice y Rose han estado haciendo por allí todo el día.

- Me parece bien. Vamos a salir a correr- Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la puerta principal.

Corrimos a varios kilómetros por el bosque antes de que me detuviera delante del pequeño lago que habíamos descubierto tan sólo unos meses después de que yo naciera. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Jacob saltar. Me reí de como ambos caímos al suelo.

- Vaya!- Jake se rió.

- Yo no lo creo- le dije, tratando de liberarme de la presa, que había alrededor de mi cintura.

Todavía no me soltó cuando se acercó al borde del lago y me sentó -en su regazo. Cuando nos sentamos allí, me di cuenta que era un día muy despejado para Forks. Extendí la mano y la moví en torno a lo que brillaba a la luz del sol. Miré a Jake y por primera vez en toda mi vida, todo se sentía diferente. Miré en los profundos ojos de Jake, y de repente, todo lo que veía era él. Lentamente estiré la mano para tocar su frente- este era uno de esos momentos en los que no podía explicar mis pensamientos con las palabras justas. Después de un minuto, Jake sonrió y lentamente se inclinó y me besó por primera vez …

**Que dicen?? Les gusto?? **


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV:

Estaba de repente, cegado, con los brillantes colores y el paisaje del bosque. Me corazón dio un vuelco cuando me centré en lo que Nessie me estaba mostrando: nos abtazabamos y ella se acercaba y me besaba. Abrí los ojos para verla y me miraba con tanta intensidad que me dejó sin aliento. Entonces, le sonreí y lentamente me incliné para besarla por primera vez ...

En ese momento, pude sentir como la afinidad entre nosotros se expandía, algo que no hubiera pensado posible. Nunca me imaginé que podría amar tanto a alguien. Me dejó con tan sensación de euforia que me sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Wow- suspiró mientras me separaba de ella, sus mejillas se convirtieron lentamente en una sombra profunda de color escarlata.

-Err ..?- no podía pensar en nada que decir.

Ella rió:

- Eso fue diferente.

Le sonreí y la apreté contra mi, deseando nunca dejarla ir.

- Definitivamente- me reí.

Rápidamente me besó en la mejilla antes de acercarse a la pequeña cascada en el otro extremo del lago. Desde que encuentramos este lugar, yo siempre le traia cuando estaba demasiado tuempo en casa, o cuando algo le molesta. Era bueno saber que íbamos a tener este lugar para nosotros.

- ¿Qué crees que estén planeando para mañana?- Me preguntó desde donde ella estaba de pie.

- No lo sé- le dije con sinceridad. Los Cullen nunca me dijeron nada sobre el cumpleaños de Nessie. Ellos sabían que si quería saber algo, no necesitaba mucho para hacerme hablar. Por supuesto, ella no era así, sobre todo debido a su falta de interés por los regalos.

- Hmm- Parecía como si estuviera en un pensamiento profundo, tal vez era un buen momento para mantener la boca cerrada.

- No me digas que has tenido de repente un cierto interés por tu cumpleaños.- Le dije, en broma.

Ella suspiró larga y dramaticamente:

- Me has pillado, Jake.

-Oh, vamos, no será tan malo- me sonrió- Además, si realmente odias lo que te den, siempre hay eBay.

Ella se rió

- Brillante. ¿Por qué no pense en eso?

- Para eso estoy aquí- le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en el lago durante unas horas más hasta de Nessie propuso el juego de "Escondete-ve-a-buscar." En ese momento me puse nervioso porque la última vez, fue casi hasta California antes de que yo la encontrara ...

-Noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, cien- Terminé de contar y me volví para empezarla a buscar.

No era un juego difícil ya que ambos podíamos seuirnos facilmente- lo que disfrutabamos cuando competiamos para ver quién podía descubrir los escondites más extraños. Por lo general ella ganaba. La seguí hasta que a dos millas desapareciera.

-Nessie?

No respondío.

-Vamos Ness, esto no es gracioso- grité, el pánico hizo que mi voz se alzara una octava.

Oí su risa antes de que saltara de un árbol cercano.

- ¡He ganado!- Exclamó.

- ¡Hiciste trampa!- Me quejé.

- No las hice, sólo eres un mal perdedor- Me sacó la lengua.

- Lo que sea, tramposa- dije pareciendo enfadado- Creo que debemos regresar a la casa. Creo que puedo oler la comida Esmee.

Nos cogidos de la mano otra vez mientras caminábamos de regreso a la solía hace esto, pero tan pronto como nuestras manos se tocaban era como una ola de energía eléctrica me atravesara, dejándome sin aliento una vez más.

- ¿Estás bien, Jake?- Nessie preguntó.

-Estoy bien- le dije, sin darme cuenta de mis pensamientos me hicieron ir más lento.

A medida que nos acercabamos a la casa, me di cuenta que mi nariz no me había engañado: Esmee estaba cocinando. Nessie empezó a correr más rápido tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, así que supongo que lo olió, también.

-¡Ja!, ¿tienes hambre?- Le pregunté.

- Sí, abuela Esmee ha cocinado mi plato favorito!- Dijo, en referencia al olor del taco- Además, papá y mamá están de vuelta, y oigo que papá está frustrado porque no puede leer la mente de la mamá para ver lo que le está ocultando de lo de mañana ".

-Oh- dije.

Hablando de mi papá y lectura de la mente, Edward me va a matar ...


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV:**

_Está bien, cálmate_ me repetía una y otra vez, _Sólo piensa en cosas normales._ Uf, yo sabía que no iba a funcionar. Edward sabe que mis pensamientos 'normales' siempre giran en torno a Nessie, así que definitivamente sabe que algo estaba mal en un santiamén. _Bueno, papá acaba de tener una cirugía de corazón, puedo pensar en eso _, seguí pensando. Por supuesto que me molestó, pero por lo general estoy alrededor de Nessie, y es malditamente imposible estar de bajón cera de ella. T_al vez él no se va a enojar del todo. Tal vez esté exceptando que ella está creciendo_. Pensé. Ja, sí de verdad. Solo, mantenganse cerca, y todo estara bien…

Después de debatir en silencio conmigo mismo, caminé lentamente por la puerta trasera para ver a Nessie acurrucarse junto a Bella en el sofá, y Edward jugando con la radio en la habitación.

-Ah_ha- dijo mientras encontraba una estación de rock antiguo.

- Pensé que odiabas la música de los setenta- acusó a Bella.

- Siempre hay una excepción para todo- sonrió.

- Sí, estoy contando con eso- pensé, mientras me obligaba a mostrar expresión afectada.

**RPOV:**

Por alguna razón, Jake tenía esa mirada torturada en su rostro mientras entraba. Yo no sabía por qué. Este ha resultado ser el día más fantástico de mi vida, y creo que él sentía lo mismo. O tal vez no ..

_¿Y si sólo me besó para que no me sentiera mal? ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo por mí en absoluto? ¿Qué pasa si no quiere estar a solas conmigo otra vez?_ pensé en silencio para mí misma, _¡Oh no! ¡Metí la pata!,¡Idiota!_. Echaba chispas.

Tenía que pensar en una manera de disculparme con él. Para asegurarse de que no me odiaba. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a él y decirle que lo sentía por el beso que le dí. Las mariposas de mi estomago se revolvian cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿Cómo le podía mentir a él? No podía.

_Sólo tengo que decirle cómo me siento_, pensé.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente tenia el suficiente valor para comprobar y ver si su expresión seguía alterada.

- ¡Oh!-, Exclamé. No, su expresión no había cambiado, pero que eso no fue lo que me quitó el aliento.

- ¿Papi? ¿Qué pasa?- Le dije. El mando a distancia que sostenía estaba hecho polvo de la presión a la que lo había sometido.

Él no contestó, lentamente levantó la mano y apuntó a Jake.

- ¡Tú! ¡FUERA, AHORA!- Gritó.

_Oh mi Dios_! ¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso?! ¡Ahora Jake realmente me va a odiar!

Podía sentir la humedad empezar a salir de mis ojos. No era justo. Yo quería a Jake, y sabia que él siempre había estado ahí para mí. Nunca debi haber arruinado nuestra amistad. Me acordé de lo que dijo esta mañana;

_-Jake, me siento rara cuando me dices cinco añera- le dije con el ceño fruncido. ___

_- Es sólo la verdad- señaló ... _

Por supuesto que yo era una niña pequeño para él, aunque no luciera y actuara como tal ...

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Mamá estaba de pie entre Jake y papá, pero la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí.

-Mmm …- No podría decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no le dices, Jacob?-El tono de mi padre era letal.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres que diga, Edward?- Dijo Jacob, en el mismo tono que papá..

- Está bien entonces- dijo papá volviendose a mamá- ¡Jacob, aquí presente, beso a nuestro bebé!

La rabia en el rostro de papá me hizo estremecer. Nunca lo había visto así. Incluso en el pasado, cuando nuestras vidas estaban amenazadas, el tenía la sensación de estar tranquilo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que algo como esto le haría perder el control.

Mi mamá se quedó allí y sólo movió la cabeza.

- ¡Los dos, fuera, ahora!- Ella dijo, señalando la puerta de atrás.

- Mamá ...- le supliqué, casi ni lo suficientemente alto para un vampiro.

- Renessme, quiero que te vayas ayudar a tu abuela con la cena, vamos a estar de regreso pronto- dijo. Casi podría haber jurado que me guiñó el ojo.

- Esta bien- le contesté- Por favor, no maten a Jake.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Miré en el patio trasero para ver a Jacob bajo un árbol con la cara entre las manos. Dolia verlo así. Sabía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que se sientiera mejor. Espero que todabia de una pieza cuando vuelva con mis padres. Quién sabe, tal vez me podria perdonar.

- PSH, sí, claro- murmuré para mí misma cuando entré en la cocina para ayudar a mi abuela- Esta va a ser una larga noche ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de la increíble Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo, y es propiedad de ****lauranefarious**

BPOV:

Yo apenas podía creer la reacción de Edward por el primer beso de nuestra hija. Sé que es joven, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que quiere. Además, Jacob la adora y se preocupa por ella más que cualquier otro chico jamás podría. No esperaba que esto suceda tan pronto, pero yo sabía que iba a...

- Sígueme- me espetó mientras me dirigía a la casa. Tal vez si me interpongo, podrían considerar que no es suficiente para luchar y romper nada.

Se tomaron un segundo para mirarse el uno al otro antes de seguir-No se parecía a mi plan de trabajo. Lentamente me concentre en desbloquear mi mente.

_Cálmate, Edward, sabíamos que esto pasaría con el tiempo_- Mi mente ya no estaba protegida, así que sabía que podía oírme.

Él me lanzó una mirada de molestia pura, después sacudió la cabeza. Yo sabía que no debía preocuparme de nada. No es que el plan fuera matarse el uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Abrí la puerta de la casa y les di una mirada severa, mientras caminaban pasándome.

- Está bien, Jacob. No voy a preguntar por los detalles-obviamente-pero quiero que sepas que espero que respetes a Renessme y la trates como a una señora- Le dije, aunque sabía que mis palabras no tenían sentido. Por supuesto que él la respetaría, ella es su mundo.

- Bella, sabes que es ridículo. La respeto y la amo más que nadie en la tierra jamás podría- , Respondió. Ganándose mi aprobación.

- Ella es sólo un niña- dijo Edward- Es muy pequeña para tener novio, mejor dicho, empezar a besar a nadie!

- Edward, sabes Renessme está mucho más avanzada de lo que aparentan sus años. Creo que está lista para tener un novio. Quiero decir, si ya tiene edad suficiente para sentir algo por alguien, entonces no debemos impedírselo. Creo que podemos confiar en Jake- Expliqué.

- Simplemente no lo sé, Bella- dijo lentamente- ¿No deberíamos esperar unos cuantos años más, hasta que sea completamente madura? Estoy seguro de que él podía controlar sus permanentes hormonas adolescentes por un tiempo más- Miró a Jake.

- Tú y tus negociaciones. Creo que Nessie sabe cómo tomar buenas decisiones- fruncí el ceño.

- Yo no me voy a aprovechar de ella, Edward, sólo quiero hacerla feliz, y eso es lo que ella quiere- Jacob sonrió.

- No me importa, chucho! Si realmente la respetaras, habrías considerado su edad antes de besarla!- Gritó.

Si hubiera sido aún humana, no lo he visto saltar. Afortunadamente, gracias a que estamos discutiendo, no me ha sido desapercibido. Salté en medio de ellos justo antes de que las manos de Edward pudieran ponerse alrededor del cuello de Jacob ...

_Wow_, pensé, _Esto es intenso. No creí seriamente que llegara a esto. Quiero decir, sé que Edward solo está siendo un padre típico –lo único típico que ha tenido nuca!- Pero no debe tratar de hacerle daño al pobre chico._ "

- ¡Cálmense! ¡Los dos! - les grité. Edward dejo automáticamente el gruñido que venía de su pecho cuando se percató de la herida que sonaba mi voz.

- Bells, lo siento- susurró Jake.

- Está bien, Jake- dije.

Edward se quedó allí por un tiempo, mirando hacia abajo, como si estuviera profundamente concentrado.

- Jacob, lo siento- dijo, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso. Jacob le cogió la mano y la estrechó brevemente antes de soltarlo.

- Tienes razón, Bella. Renessme debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Vamos a dejarla a ella- Edward dio una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias- Jake y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos sonreímos los unos a los otros antes de caminar hacia la casa.

RPOV:

-Vale, vale. Todo va a estar bien- me dije, mientras paseaba por la sala- La preocupación es la clave para los nervios destrozados en este punto. Ellos no van a herir a Jake- Mis manos empezaron a temblar- Cuando regresen, voy a hablar con Jake y decirle cómo me siento. Si no aprovecho la oportunidad, no voy a tener otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Después de una hora dando vueltas alrededor de la casa, empecé a escuchar de cerca los pasos.

_Uno, dos, tres! Está bien, no suena como si estuviera cojeando. Esa es una buena señal_, pensé.

Sintiéndome lo suficientemente segura, miré por la ventana justo a tiempo para verlos romper la línea de árboles al otro lado del patio. Sonreí relajada cuando vi que sus expresiones eran muy serenas. Jacob estaba delante de mis padres, y no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, abrí la puerta y corrí hacia él. Sonrió y me abrió los brazos cuando yo salté. No me importaba si no me quería, no me importaba si era demasiado joven. Estaba contenta de que él estuviera allí para mí, y eso era más de lo que se podía pedir....

**Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Creo que solo queda uno, aun no lo he leído, pero supongo que es el último, ya que la escritora original no ha subido más. **


End file.
